wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Ariadne
. This character belongs to Kittyluvver, do not use without permission. Ariadne is a young female SeaWing, currently a slave in the Sky Kingdom. She is one of the last Freshwater SeaWings still alive, as her entire clan was slaughtered during a raid in the War of the Sisters. As a dragonet she was brought to the Kingdom of Sky and sold into slavery. Since then Ariadne has been continuously bought and sold and generally unwanted... as somehow, unintentionally, she always seems to bring misfortune upon her owners. Description You'd most likely see Ariadne up on the auction block. Perhaps for her fifteenth or twentieth time - as no master seems to want to keep her for long. She's nothing like the new-caught slaves, who struggle and scream and cry for their families. No, she walks quietly with her head in the collar, keeping her head down and her wings folded tight, making eye contact with no one. One glance tells you that she's done this before, more than once, that she's already learned that to fight will bring her nothing but a whipping. She stands quietly as negotiations are made and her leash changes hands - and then she follows. Her scales bear the silvery scars that all slaves have - despite her lack of resistance, Ariadne has not escaped the whip. Underneath the puckered scars on her back, her scales are pale-blue gray and marbled, the color of sunlight on pebbles in a stream. She is a Freshwater SeaWing, and is smaller and less colorful than most others of her tribe. She also carries a number of slashing scars on her face, which had been inflicted by a particularly cruel master when she was still a dragonet. Now the marks have faded slightly with time. She's not unpleasant to look at, but her ruined face, her scars and her dull coloration ensure that in no way would be considered pretty. She thinks of it as a blessing, as no good ever befalls pretty female slaves. Personality You'd wonder how it is possible for a slave in chains to maintain even a shred of dignity, but somehow Ariadne, despite her apparent submission, somehow manages it. Maybe it's the way she still holds her head high, even when her neck is weighed down by a iron collar. Maybe it's how her eyes are still clear and sharp, or maybe it's way she carries herself with some sort of inner strength of will - the kind of strength that allows her to take whatever fate throws her way. But Ariadne is no ordinary slave. She possesses animus magic - a particularly lethal brand of animus magic, too - but does not know it. She is Deathtouched, though to a lesser extent than her sister Bella. She has never even heard the word animus in her life. She has no control over her powers; in fact, she hardly realizes that they even exist. And of course, neglected animus magic will manifest in strange and dangerous ways. All Ariadne knows is that somehow, one way or another, sooner or later, any dragon who buys her will suffer for it. Completely ignorant of her own prowess and the fact that there are others like her, she believes that she is cursed - that she is only bad luck. Which is what she has been told all her life. Her last master was found in his bed with his throat slashed, by a knife that had seemingly moved of its own accord. Ariadne is very frightened of her own strange powers, and has never spoken of it to any dragon else. Ariadne can read and write, thanks to a brief time as nursemaid to a wealthy SkyWing family. However, that quickly came to an end when a great deal of their fortune of gold vanished into thin air. Ariadne was sold again, and has since been forbidden from reading. When addressing other slaves, she tends to speak in a coarse drawl. However, she is also capable of speaking to some sophistication - though the drawl returns when she is agitated. Category:SeaWings Category:Females Category:Animus Category:Content (Kittyluvver) Category:Characters Category:Occupation (Other)